Big Time Secret
by HitachinWeasley
Summary: Someone at the Palm woods has been keeping a secret for a little to long. It can hurt people and send them into mass confusion. But this is Hollywood and one way or another the truth eventually comes out.
1. Chapter 1

_**Big Time Secret**_

 _ **Chapter One: Set ups and hickeys**_

 _ **(please go easy on me it's my first BTR fanfic)**_

 ** _No Ones POV;_**

The guys were sitting in the lobby discussing their plans for the weekend.

"I don't know what you guys are going to do but I have made reservations for Jo and I at a Lacques", Kendall said happily. He had been saving up for months and now it was their 4 year anniversary.

"Very Fancy." Logan said with a fancy accent," I myself also have a date. Camille and I are going to watch a movie after a picnic on the beach."

"I finally scored a real date with a Jennifer, the curly haired one!", James said proudly as he took high-fives from all of them and the others catcalled.

"So what are you doing this weekend?", Kendall asked Carlos with a sly grin.

Carlos quickly snapped out of whatever dream world he was in and gulped noting that they were all staring contently at him.

"Well ... I, um will be spending the weekend with, um ... MY LUCKY HELMET!", He said as he pulled it out of no where, putting it on and knocking on it.

"We were afraid you were goanna say that ",Kendall said with a smirk.

"w..wha..what do you mean?", he stuttered in a shocked tone looking between his friends.

"Dude we are twenty one now, and you need to get yourself a girlfriend or at least a weekend fling or something! " James said ignoring his previous statement.

' But.. I don't … want…",he begged

"So that is why we told all the single ladies in the palm woods to come in about 1 minute and you will choose the girl of your choice for this weekend", Logan stated ignoring his pleas as he looked down to his watch.

Carlos's face went red with anger as he stood up. He looked at his friends with a frightened expression on his face."YOU CAN NEVER GET ME TO DATE THOSE GIRLS", he yelled at the top of his lungs and took off and ran.

"Get Him!", the remaining three boys yelled. They were just about to take off when they were flooded by a huge crowd of screaming girls.

 _ **Carlos's POV:**_

He entered the dark alleyway with a bouquet in his hands. It was so dark (even though it was around five o'clock ) in fact that he could barely make out the face of his loved one. The two had been dating for a year and a half though their love for each other was as if they knew each other since the day the other was born.

"Carlos! You're finally here, what took you so long? ",the girl asked seemingly concerned as she took the bouquet.

"The boys tried to set me up again", he said exasperatedly.

"Oh you poor thing", the girl cooed sarcastically as she ran a finger gown his chest sending shivers up his spine.

Then becoming serious she asked if they had followed him on his way here. Carlos laughingly replayed the incident o the guys being tackled by nearly a hundred girls. Sending the lady up in giggles.

"You do realize that Kendall will kill the both of us if he finds out we are dating. It will break his heart in two being betrayed by two people who are super close to him. I mean he just loves you so much. And we can't keep meeting secretly in alleyways and closets you know" ,he said

"But not in the way that I love you or you love me. And there is so much thrill in meeting up like this. And it's fun meeting like this to", she said ,and Carlos smiled and shook his head in agreement.

"But we have to come out in the open someday", he countered though he agreed with her partially.

" I know babe we do but just not today. Ok, hon. "she countered.

"Fine", Carlos grumbled grouchily finally giving in to her as he pulled her into a hug.

"You are goanna bail on **_him_** for our date right?",he asked giving her a quizzical look as the pulled back from their hug putting an emphasis on are and him .

"Of course babe you are what matters most to me, remember or have you forgotten the promise I kept for you?",She said using a voice of false accusation.

"How could I forget one of the most wonderful days of my life, but I'm just saying he put a lot of effort for that thing this weekend.", he said in mock sadness.

"Don't worry sweetie I forgive you, you are the most wonderful thing in my life I will do anything for you."She replied.

"Apology accepted", he whispered seductively causing her to shiver slightly.

"Are you cold honey? I think I have away to fix that.", he said in the same voice as he pulled her close to him quickly, capturing her quickly in his arms as she almost slipped at the abrupt movement.

"You look so hot", he growled sexily

He then raised an eyebrow and with a small a grin on his face he continued seductively (noting her current silence and shock), "Why are you so silent? What's the matter cats got you tongue? You know what , I think I can help with that to". He pulled her even closer now. They were so close now that he could see the small clumps of mascara in her eyelashes (which she had probably applied in hurry for this date type thing he thought),and the slight blush on her cheeks and the glitter dust all over her face. Their noses were just centimeters apart as he closed the gap between them. He moved his hand upwards till they were in her hair and she wrapped her around his lips moved together in a perfect synch as did their bodies.

As they kissed Carlos forgot all about his worries. He forgot that Kendall would try to kill them if he found out. He forgot that the guys would again try to set him up. He forgot that they would have to continue meeting like this in secret. He forgot that no one knew about their relationship other than themselves. He forgot everything but her. In that moment, all that mattered was his love for her, all that mattered **_was_** her.

After a near 7 minutes of kissing they finally stopped and nearly started laughing at the others appearance. Carlos's face was now covered in lipstick marks, his hair was a mess, his shirt was now tucked out and the scarf he had worn around his neck was now on the floor and her bouquet. Her skirt had ridded up a little ( something that Carlos did not mind at all),her hair was now a tangled mess, she had a hickey near her throat, her shit was rumpled and most likely had a tear somewhere And her lipstick had washed off from everywhere except from the corner of her lips.

"You know we should really get cleaned up and leave. they might wonder where we are.", he said, the worry returning to his voice.

" Since we're already a mess why don't we just continue what with we were doing, and don't worry we've done this hundreds of times ", She said in a heavy voice.

"I quite like that idea", he answered with a small smile allowing her to pull him in for another kiss.

By around 7:00 that day they were even more of a mess both were covered in hickeys and the top few buttons of heir shirt were open ripped from a few places and they were much more of a mess and they both thought the same thing, it was worth it.

She stood up on her tippy toes and gave him a kiss on his cheek."Return to the palm woods and get changed quickly. I'll fallow you back.' K?",she said quietly. All he could do was nod his head in reply after the huge make out session they had. His lips felt super numb and hers looked as she had bled.

He exited the alley way and shook his head. He was no Logan but even he could see that he was wrapped around her little finger, but he loved it. Looking at the time he took a run for it. It was already 7:25, and if he was any later he'd be getting the short end of the hockey stick.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Big Time Secret; Chapter Two**_

 _ **Shout out to my first Two reviewers deb24 and sorry for the supper late update I'm such an idiot.**_

 _ **Chapter Name: Confessions and the Truth**_

Carlos rushed inside the palm woods janitor closet and started rummaging through the supplies to find the spare clothes he and his special lady kept in the janitors closet for situations like this. One way or another something bad always happened to their clothes. Whether it was lipstick stains or rips from snogging or falling down in the alleyway. Finally he found his clothes and changed as quickly as possible knowing that she would be their soon. As he thought about her he could not understand what suddenly made him call her sexy. Sure she was most probably the most beautiful girl he had ever laid eyes on but he could not call her sexy or hot. She had really modest curves meaning she was barely a size B and her hips weren't wide either, but he loved that about her. Every single curve and all her imperfections, he thought everything about her was perfect. He was soon snapped out of his thoughts as she entered the closet.

"Turn around I've got to change", she said breathlessly (handing him the bouquet and scarf they had dropped) not wanting to make her angry he did.

After about two minutes she spoke again saying it was okay to look back now. he turned around to see that she looked beyond stunning even though she was dressed very simply. She wore a long sleeved black t-shirt which showed off the area above her chest (not cleavage) where the necklace he had given them on their first anniversary rested and a pair of light blue jeans. The only problem was that the 3 hickeys he had given her were in plain sight.

"Um.. sweetheart the hickeys are showing", he said quickly. She looked down worry clear in her face which was pretty unusual for her.

"What do we do?", she said frantically.

Carlos looked around trying to find something to hide the hickeys when he suddenly face palmed and started muttering about him being an idiot. He put the bouquet down and loosely wrapped the scarf around her neck in a way that all of the hickeys were covered.

In a thank you for that she reached over on her tippy toes and kissed the tip of his nose and said, "You are really smart Carlos you just don't give yourself enough credit."

Carlos was just about to reply to that when she cut him off to tell him that she would wait in the lobby and come up after meeting someone.

He nodded as they both left the closet thanking God that the lobby was nearly empty

He made his way to the elevator and got on pressing the button for floor two leaned back and enjoyed the silence for a while

 _ **AT THE CRIB:**_

"Where in the world is he?!",James growled, "We have been waiting for him for nearly 3 hours."

"Don't worry he'll probably be here soon. I mean he never spends the night out", Logan said in an attempt to calm down his friend as he let go of the hockey stick he was holding.

This time Kendall spoke up and said ,"Frankly I'm getting kind of worried right now ",as he put the hockey stick over his shoulder. And at that very moment Carlos casually strolled the apartment humming to love me love me as if he hadn't a care in the world.

James and Logan abruptly got off the couch and stood on either side of Kendall putting their hockey sticks over their shoulders.

"WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN!",All three of them shouted.

"Hiding from you guys!",he replied.

"We just want to get you a date for this weekend so you won't be alone.", Kendall said innocently.

"I just want to be alone for this weekend. Okay! Tomorrow's my pets death anniversary.(At this the boy shook their heads discreetly causing Carlos to growl.) And all of the girls who walked on through the lobby door did not want me for who I am or my personality, they were just there for a free date with a celebrity, their just after money and looks and I don't want to go out with someone like that. I want my girlfriend to love me for me. Not who my friends are, not who my family is, not what I do, not how much money I make but who I am! And I'm tired of you guys setting me up with girls like that. I just want to take a break from this dating thing for a while.".

By the end of his little speech not only had Carlos's face reddened with anger but his eyes had filled with tears of sadness. It was just in this moment that they realized how much they were hurting their best friend with all their antics. They never once asked him who he would like to date or if it was a good day for him to go out on a date or what type of girl he liked they just kept pairing him with random girls which only they liked whenever they wanted.

Logan was about to speak when Carlos started again, "And another thing is what I just did to Logan. Interrupted him, didn't let him say what he wanted to say. Seriously the amount of times that you guys have interrupted me, cut me off in a middle of a sentence and have not let me say what I want to say is Triple that the amount of girls James has called HOT, and whenever I have an idea you guys turn it down even before I get a chance to say what it is. As soon as I open my mouth here is a sign of rejection. Then you guys treat me as if I am second best. With you guys showing off your smarts and looks, making me feel small. It feels like I'm not equal to you guys, I'm tired of being treated like this. I'm just as old as you, just as educated . So stop treating me like I'm a 14 year old kid who has been living under a rock. I" so tired of everything. Tired of being ignored, tired of being left out, tired of not being known, tired of being the underdog I am just tired of everything. ". By this time the tears were streaming from his eyes.

The guys exchanged looks and Kendall opened his mouth to speak again." Look Carlitos we're sorry we put you under that kind of pressure .But it's not like we meant to. And it's not like we don't care for you or don't know you."

At this Carlos sent out a bark like laugh, "Not like you meant to, hu, not like you don't know me?.Fine. Say I believe you, then you could probably tell me my favorite pastime, right?"

The three boys exchanged looks clearly nervous. This caused Carlos to smirk and raise an eyebrow.

"No volunteers hun?, he said in a dry voice.

"It's not like you know ours!', James countered.

Carlos smirked again. Big mistake.

"Oh I don't do I.", he laughed dryly. "Logan likes doing math and physics questions during his free time or hanging out with Camille. You", he said pointing to James;" like to hang in the pool waiting for girls in their bikinis to come by so you can hit on them. And Kendall likes spending time with his girlfriend, sister and us. Other than that he likes making plans and playing hockey. And I … I like to write.

At the last sentence James nearly burst into laughter which infuriated him. Kendall was about to speak again but was interrupted by the wringing of his phone. He picked up and smiled clearly it was Jo. He laughed at something she said and then told her he would be right down.

Carlos took this as an opportunity to dash off to his room. Logan and James tried to run after him but were stopped by Kendall . "Let him go.", he said softly, "we really hurt him this time. I doubt he wants to see any of our faces right now.", with that aid he exited the apartment leaving Logan and James in silence.

 _ **That was the end of a second chapter of this terribly long journey. Hope you enjoyed it. Also does anyone have any guesses from the mystery girl is?**_


End file.
